


Your Last Name is Poptarts? That's So Cool!

by irlwhizzybrown



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, dont expect much attention, for comfort, im writing this, it makes me happy, love... yall, thats okay, trans arnold cunningham, uh, uh nobody ships this its a ship i came up with and its a comfort ship so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlwhizzybrown/pseuds/irlwhizzybrown
Summary: Arnold Cunningham was nervous to travel all the way to Uganda with his new best friend. Who wouldn't, though?Of course, he was just so excited to meet everyone.





	Your Last Name is Poptarts? That's So Cool!

"Come on, best friend!" Arnold called out, attempting to tug Kevin along the crowded airport. "We don't want the plane to leave without us!"

Kevin groaned. He was way too tired to deal with out running a plane, and pushing through dozens of civilians. He gave in, though, and let Arnold drag him around past the groups of people. Eventually, they boarded their plane, and Arnold begged for the window seat. Kevin didn't really care, he was just ready to settle in for a nap. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past few nights, too worried about the whole trip to be able to.

Same for Arnold, but he obviously had no understanding of the word 'tired.' Arnold turned his attention to the window, and smiled as he watched everything pass by, as Kevin almost instantly passed out in his seat, after turning on The Little Mermaid. 

The ride went on, and Arnold eventually fell asleep as well, his head resting on Kevin's shoulder.

* * *

 

"Agh, get off..!" Kevin groaned, in his half asleep, half angry tone. "You're getting drool all over me." He grumbled, as Arnold jolted up, wiping his lips.

"Huh? Are we there yet?" The boy yawned, fixing his glasses on his face. Kevin glared, and sighed.

"Almost." He told him, and Arnold looked out the window, seeing everything outside looked completely different. 

Arnold clapped his hands together, letting out a small squeal. Sure, he was scared, but he was equally as excited. "We're almost there, Kevin!" 

The man glanced at Arnold and smiled softly as he took a peak out the window. "We sure are, Arnold."

* * *

 

After an eventful welcome by the villagers, Kevin and Arnold were led to the mission house, and started with introductions. **((A/N: Literally just gonna,, copy the actual introductions from the show, because I forget all the names, o k a y))**

"Welcome, Elder Price and Elder Cunningham! I am Elder McKinley, current district leader for this area of the Uganda Mission." McKinley smiled wide. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow, looking behind him to glance at all the other elders. "Great to meet you."

"My name is Elder Church. Originally from the great city of Cheyenne, Wyoming!"

"Elder Michaels. From Provo." They cycled through. 

"Elder Thomas! But the Elders here all call me Elder Poptarts because I love em so much!" 

Arnold had been dozing, but looked up when he heard his name. "Your last name is _Poptarts?_ Wow, that's so cool!" He exclaimed, grinning wide, hands flapping by his sides.

All the elders stared at him, confused, and Arnold felt as if he said something wrong. 

Elder Thomas just smiled softly, and explained once again. Arnold looked a tad disappointed, but he still thought it was a cool nickname to have.

McKinley smiled softly. "And that’s Elder Neely and Elder Davis." Two other men waved, and Arnold awkwardly waved back.

"Woah, that's a lot to remember." Kevin muttered, and Arnold glanced over at him.

"We have name tags..." He whispered, but nobody heard him. Arnold was a bit relieved that Kevin didn't.

"Well, c'mon, sit, sit!"

* * *

 

"No, Arnold, I can't do this. I'm requesting a transfer." Price grumbled, and that was that. He stormed out of the mission house, and Arnold just watched. As did the other elders.

He wanted to beg for Kevin to come back, but of course, it was already too late. Arnold twisted on his heel and rush off, going to the bathroom. He decided a bath would hopefully help sooth him. **((A/N: I'm thinking about it and I feel they wouldn't have great plumbing in Uganda, but whatever. It's whatever, it's a-ok.))**

He rushed in, and started the water, holding back his tears. Arnold couldn't help it; he believed Kevin was his best friend, and the fact that he just off and left, without even looking back? That really upset him. The boy unbuttoned his shirt, and wiped his nose on it. He started to slip his chest binder off, when there was a faint knock on the door. Arnold sniffled and wiped his eyes, and reached for the handle, and peaking through the very narrow gap. 

Elder Thomas was there, smiling a bit. He did look worried, though. "Elder Cunningham?" He whispered, and Arnold let out a quiet, 'huh?' "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Arnold felt himself panic for a brief moment, since he was only wearing his binder. He didn't want to get in trouble, like he was worried would happen if anyone found out. "I-I, wait a minute..!" He exclaimed. "I don't have a - a shirt on..!"  


"I don't mind, but of course." Thomas replied. 

Arnold scrambled to grab his shirt, only to realize it slipped from the railing and off into the bathtub. He gnawed at his lip, and wrapped a towel around his torso. Arnold once again opened the door. "A little accident happened..." He told Elder Thomas, who was just waiting. 

The man peaked in just slightly, and quickly glanced away. "It's okay, Elder" He muttered, and Arnold finally opened the door all the way. Elder Thomas glanced in and Arnold sat on the floor. Poptarts just figured he'd join him. He closed the door behind him, and sat across from him, eyes staring to the floor.

"What is it..?" Arnold sniffled softly, and Elder Thomas just pulled Arnold into an awkward hug, and Arnold just sat there for a moment. Finally, he yanked the blond into a tight, squeeze hug and Thomas yelped softly, not expecting it at all. 

It was awkward at that point, the two just sitting there, hugging for a moment, until Thomas pulled away and smiled softly. "Hey, it's okay." He whispered, filling the silence. "My partner once walked out on me."  Arnold didn't understand how that would make him feel better in the slightest. "And he came back after awhile. He just needed... To think things over. I think Elder Price will figure it out." 

Arnold sighed and nodded. There he was, hugging some partial stranger, with only a towel covering himself. The boy once again pulled away and smiled. "I really hope so." He muttered, staring at Thomas' golden curls. Arnold thought they were just so mesmerizing. A large grin spread across his cheeks, and Arnold giggled softly.

Thomas smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was all just for fun. I doubt it'll get attention and such, but if it does, I maaaay write another part to it?


End file.
